


What's Your Naked

by Grammarwoman



Category: What's Your Number - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Partial Nudity, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's Your Number" and Chris Evans - I like this movie so much better when he's naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



> This is a treat for [](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/profile)[gwyn](http://gwyn.dreamwidth.org/), for Festivids 2014. Her request was for a vid showcasing Ally and Colin falling in love, with as much naked Chris Evans as possible. I think this fits the bill. :)

**Vid Download Links:** 2:56, 49 MB [here at Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/r1z0l0)

A big thank you goes out to [](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**talitha78**](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/) for taking an initial look at this and giving it her enthusiastic approval, and to everyone who left fantastic comments on the original [Dreamwidth](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/263592.html) and [Livejournal](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/264096.html) Festivids posts!

Password is **naked**

[What's Your Naked](https://vimeo.com/119404378) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Lyrics for "I like you so much better when you're naked", by Ida Maria

Oh the clever  
things I should say to you  
They got stuck somewhere  
Stuck between me and you  
Oh I'm nervous  
I don't know what to do  
Light a cigarette  
I only smoke when I'm with you

(WOOoo)  
What the hell do I do this for?  
(WOOoo)  
You're just another guy  
(WOOoo)  
OK, you're kind of sexy  
But you're not really special

But I won't mind  
If you take me home  
Come on, take me home  
I won't mind  
if you take off all your clothes  
Come on, take them off

'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked  
I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked.Yeah!  
(Wow!!!!)

Oh the clever  
things I should say to you  
They got stuck somewhere,  
stuck somewhere  
Stuck between me and you  
Oh I'm nervous  
(I'm so nervous)  
I don't know what to do  
Light a cigarette  
I only smoke when I'm with you

(WOOoo)  
What the hell do I do this for?  
(WOOoo)  
You're just another guy  
(WOOoo)  
OK, you're kind of sexy  
(WOOoo)  
But you're not really special

But I won't mind  
If you take me home  
Come on, take me home  
I won't mind  
if you take off all your clothes  
Come on, take them off

'Cause I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked  
I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked.  
Yeah!  
Wow!!!!  
Alright!!  
Hey!

I won't mind  
If you take me home  
Come on, take me home  
I won't mind  
if you take off all your clothes  
Come on, take them off

'Cuz I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked  
I like you so much better when you're naked  
I like me so much better when you're naked.  
Yeah!  
Wow!  
Alright!  
Hey!  



End file.
